HARDSHIPS
by Mondler2017
Summary: (To be around you is like finally not being alone - as if all my life I've been isolated, in a windowless room, in a doorless room... and then suddenly you walk in as if strolling over a summer meadow. How is that you are so much more than sunshine? How is it you breathe life when no other can? Why is it you are my medicine? Who could love me more than you? ) MONDLER!
1. Suffering

(This takes place in highschool.) Read to find out more...

(Monicas Pov)

I had finally managed to push past the constant stream of children and to the school field. The grass was damp and covered in a thin layer of frost. As I walked my footprints were embedded, leaving a piece of me in the cold ground. The field was out of bounds in the winter but I didn't care, it was a Friday and the school teachers had better things to do with their time. I gently took out my favourite book, and placed it carefully on my lap. The book was old and heavy, the leather felt soft and delicate as I ran my fingers over the faded blue bindings. I fingered the gold lettering carefully before I opened the cover, paper rustled as I thumbed through the book to find what I was looking for. Words appeared and disappeared as my eyes flitted across the pages, quickly picking out anything of importance from the jumble of sentences that littered the world I had become immersed in. I poured herself into those pages. I scoured the book. I skim read the book. I read until I was almost cross-eyed and the words merged into nonsense. I lived each page in breathless rapture. I felt the characters leap out at me.

"Hey, watcha you doing there, bookworm?"

That mean, deep voice shook me back to Earth. Its always her. She haunts me. I hate her...

Who?

Rachel. She was only a fake friend, pretending to care for me, and then ditching me for this girl named Phoebe. Their both popular bitches.

She was horrible. She told me what to wear to be in with her crew. I hated her but being 'friends' with her means that I am popular. She teases other girls and flirts with all of the boys. She was just one of them girls that you wanted to push into a metal locker and bruise all of her face.

She suddenly approaches me, taking baby steps, oh, oh. I hate to know what happens next.

I look down as she shouts insults at me, I try not to show that I'm hurting inside. What else can i do? Suddenly I felt her fist hand on my face. I stumble backwards and blood trickles from my nose. She flips her hair and turns to leave.

This is a daily routine. Every single day, I get slapped by her. No one has ever stood up for me. Until this one kid, whose name was Chandler.

Eventually he was forced to turn against me just like all the others do. No one wants to be with someone like me. In this world, I am alone. Just like a lone-wolf.

Depressing, huh?

Flashbacks echoed in my mind, as I remember what he said, when he defended me.

My eyes began to water, and I felt the blood trickle- now all over my hands.

Flashback* (Also, with Chandlers Pov)

I'm right. I know I am. I'm right and they won't listen. I could explain all damn day and they still won't get it. How do I tell them that-- I love her? They wont understand how someone can fall for her. But, they just don't get what kind of person she is like. The whole school bullies her.. Her.. The love of my life... They're all bullying her, and here I am doing absolutely nothing to stop it. I..I.. I have to stand up for her! She may not ever get the chance to know that she is loved by someone out there. I wanna go out with her, date her, even marry her,.. but I cant. Its because, I am scared. Scared of losing her. Of hurting her, And I cant live with myself if I do. I also dont want to get beaten by the gang. If your wondering who the gang is, well... its a group with mixed genders, both boys and girls, made by Rachel Green _that_ _bitch_. It consist of Joey, Phoebe, Kip, Kathy and Janice .

Just mentioning them makes me raging with anger. I cant take this anymore, seeing her cowered, surrounded by 7 mean heads. I am spitting angry, right now. I have chosen to step up.

My face has become rigid, jaw clamped tight, teeth grinding.

"Stop Bullying her." I screamed.

Everyone looked at me shocked.

"Thats right, I am standing up for her. I am putting my foot down. This has to end, now!

And I am here, to put a stop to it. Is she less human because her mother never loved her but yours doted on you?! Is she less because her beginnings were so much worse than yours? Perhaps you will take the one thing she is most proud of and shatter it with glee. He then looked at Rachel with nothing, but pure disgust. Don't you know what you're doing? Can't you stop?"

Rachel roared with laughter, as she pointed at Chandler accusingly. "Do you know who you are even protecting?" she stepped making him shudder.

Seeing no sight of anger emotions anymore, she explained further,

"I'm her bully. I don't hate her. I don't feel anything toward her one way or the other. To me shes a tool to vent my frustrations on, have some fun with, feel superior to. When I tease her I get a surge of power I just can't get another way. My mother likes coffee, my father loves a beer, I have her to make me look good.

Why her? Why not? Shes small, scrawny, no friends who'd stick their neck out for her. With that over emotional high strung nature shes a gift. I call her something lame and I've got entertainment all day just watching her suffer. Am I sorry? Do I feel guilty? No, not really. It's just nature, right? Strong vs weak, and if anywhere in this concrete hell is still a jungle it's the schoolyard."

I clenched my fist, a vein popped out of my forehead.

I stood their frozen. I would rather they take a knife to my skin than speak those words so cold. I tilted my head to face Monica, slowly locking my eyes with hers. I softly send her a reassuring smile. When I was about to reach my hand out for her. The school bell rings, (great timing, huh?)

All I wanted to do at that moment was to hold her in my arms sooo tight, never letting go, whispering soothing words in her ear, and kissing her tears away.

How can life be so cruel?

I didnt have a chance to tell her, that I am hanging out with the jerks, so I can save her. The truth is, I had a plan. A plan that can help me kick everyone away from Monica. I just hope she doesnt think I left her. I really really hope she doesnt buy my acting. As for now, I have to deal with watching her suffer...

'Then you'll hate me like all the others. All the others. All of them with their judging eyes from their comfortable lives with those that love them.'

"You're ugly anyway," Everyone retorted.

Wow! That was extremely painful to write.

Btw I am just doing this for fun.

Next chapter coming up soon. Tell me what you think!


	2. THE GANG

_**Nobody joins a gang without being a lost soul first. No-one goes to a monster for guidance unless it's their only option.**_

To choose a side is to enter the fight and I have no interest in their closed down world of violence and hatred. As I approach the gang I let my eyes meet theirs for just a moment, give a slight nod, then cast my eyes downward once more. Each one needs to feel I am loyal to them without me ever having to commit.

I find the bitchy blonde leader herself crunching down an apple.

She extends her hand, quite unarmed, "Rachel." I don't reply. She's expecting introductions, why? This isn't out of any playbook I know. she drops her hand and continues. "Hey, You! if you ever disrespect me like that again I'll kill you." Then she smiles and walks away. Unbelievable.

She's almost smiling - smiling as if something good were about to happen. The world falls through my feet. Good for her is likely bad for me. Very bad.

However, to be strong is my choice. Strong isn't being free of fear, quite the opposite. Its to be strong for her. Monica...

Deep breaths, Chandler. A fake smile and thats all it takes.

"Welcome, to the gang!" A strong voice was heard.

A man within his brown and mobile face are eyes that twinkle. In just moments his mouth gives up on the seriousness of the situation, breaking into a boyish grin.

So this was the guy he had to befriend and betray. Not hard. And as for the betrayal part, he didn't see a problem with that. He hated him already.

The man whose name is Joey, introduced him to everyone else. Which was very weird, since he already saw them everyday at school.

Rachel however, was signaling some kind of language to Joey. Who only nodded his head in return. He then took my arm and dragged me forcefully to a small room. He gave me a gun, a knife, and a walkie-talkie. He then, told me that Monica is our number one victim, since "the Boss" aka Rachel is her number one Bully. There were some really harsh, restricted rules he had to follow.

In order to be accepted, he has to hate Monica and do anything Rachel commands. Various meetings will be held from time to time, based on different timings. He will have to hang out with them everyday, and gain knowledge on how to make Monicas life a living hell. Yes laugh all you want, that was his fucking job. Little did they know... hehe.

It hurts how much everyone has a huge role in hurting her. He seriously couldnt stand this. But he had to. He had to.

 _Remember Chandler, if you fail... she'll have to face the consequences._

 _Always hide everything with sarcasm._

( **Monica** )

It wasn't that she didn't like people.

 _ **Abused**_

 _ **What gave you the right to touch me?**_

 _ **Pure, imperfect me**_

 _ **Only a child**_

 _ **Was it because you fed, clothed and schooled me?**_

 _ **Was my body the price charged, so I could be educated?**_

 _ **but not free**_

 _ **You deny me of my dignity, stole my rights**_

 _ **Speechless…**_

 _ **You took my voice**_

 _ **You left me with no choice**_

 _ **You abused me**_

I've never been afraid of 'monsters' per-say. I do believe they exist, I just don't think they are furry and live under my bed and in my closet. You see, I knew a monster once. In fact, I loved her. She played barbies with me, and she spoiled me with lots of stuff. she had deep brown eyes, and a smile identical to my own. I thanked God for my very own monster, every night. My monster didn't have sharp talons. The only thing sharp about her was the knife that made this gash. My monster wasn't green or purple. She didn't even like purple; That's why she made me have all of the purple on my arms. My monster didn't come out and scare me after I had fallen asleep. No, my monster only scared me when she came home. My monster gave me bad dreams too though, so I guess there is that. But I didn't make my monster leave, like the case with normal childhood monsters. No, no instead my monster wants me to leave...

It was the loud bang that left a hole in the wall, the thump of the flying vase, and the crash of the figure coming in contact with the floor. It was the unapologetic 'I'm sorry', the oh so loving laughter, and the slur of a drunken fool. These were the sounds made by the woman that called herself my mother. The monster that was okay with laying her hand on the one that she swore she loved. The monster that damaged her forever. The monster that created the sounds forever replaying in the back of my mind. The monster was never under my bed, because she was too afraid to be in the house of that woman. The only monster I needed to fear, was the one waking me up in the morning, not the one coming out after I was asleep.

Monica slowly stepped inside the house and closed the door. She froze, however when she saw Judy giving her the look.

( **Judy** )

A smouldering stare held onto her daughter that had frozen in front of her. She could feel her thoughts all gnarl together as the temptation to hurt her poisoned her bloodstream. An immaculate hunger twisting her insides as she lurched forward, pouncing at Monica with the luminous brown eyes. She had flouted her, the rules had been fragmented and now her chaste soul was going to pay.

Monica was abused by her mother, she was bullied at school, and most importantly she was alone. Her brother Ross was away at college, he had not the slightest idea that she was tortured everyday. And her father was dead. After he died, her mother started to drink, and her whole world had turned upside down.

After the beatings, Monica hurried towards her bedroom and shut the door.

She fell on the bed and wept.

Monica knew the moment she started to cry, she was alone. She cried slowly, with tears dripping down her temples and the soft hum of her own voice echoing throughout the room. She knew she existed and breathed. It was as simple and beautiful as the strumming of a guitar. Yet, she meant nothing to anyone. She was alone, sinking deeper and deeper within her own music.

The rest of the world could be seen, drifting farther and farther away as teardrops made up her ocean. They fell into her parted lips and stuck to her eyelashes. She could taste them, rolling down her parched throat. She was alone.

 **(The next day)**

When break time, arrived at school, Monica decided that going to the bathroom could be her only option in order to avoid the gang. However, before she had a chance to make a move, she was pulled by the collar and dragged into a dark empty hallway. She knew who it was, and that thought scared her.

 _It was The Gang..._

"Joey lay her down, let us show our new guest how its done." She pointed at Chandler. She laughed with an evil tone.

Monica stood there knowing her fate, and looking at Chandler her eyes full of hurt and fear.

"Kip, the bat." Rachel instructed. "Pheebs put her down."

Kip took a huge bat out of the bag he always carried around. And Chandler watched in horror as the scene unfolded.

( **Monica)**

I know it's coming and my muscles tense as much as they can. The knowing doesn't soften the blow. The bat is as hard as it looked and my leg is no ball. I feel the bone split into an untold number of fragments as my mind becomes inoperable. The pain takes me not far away, but deep inside myself to some primitive place that knows how to cope with the kind of pain that precedes death. My vision is blotched with violent colours that move and merge without pattern or design. The wall of pain still cripples but Joey swims back into view. His face is just as you'd imagine it to be if her were waiting for a bus. Then he smiles in a small way before continuing his narration of my end, "Monica, it's just no fun if you don't see it coming." Then the bat falls onto my other leg...

( **Joey)**

His mama used to tell him not to hit. The school councillor said it was abusive. But they wasn't around no more. He'd be careful not to leave the bruises where they would show the next day. Smacking her around wasn't just about loosing his temper, it was a stress relief to him. Some folks played squash, he played smash, what's the difference?

So he beat her, and he beat her hard because he had to. Rachel's orders.

He knew when he saw her eyes brimming with tears that he should relent, that a decent person would show forgiveness. But he felt a frisson of excitement that transcended his better nature and pushed him on. Only when she was openly weeping and broken would he stop. He'd feel guilty of course, but that never stopped him before and it wouldn't stop him this time. He enjoyed abusing her too much.

Chandler stood there, shocked to the very core.

They were laughing! Laughing!

And Joey.. he, he..

He was beating her.

"Thats enough, Joey!" Rachel shouts.

"Its now,...my, turn.."

She approaches Monica.

( **Monica)**

"We're just not getting through to you anymore, are we?" She says, nudging me hard in the side with her pointed heel, the broken ribs there singing in agony and I barely lift my head to meet her gaze before slumping again, my energy drained by the fever that had taken hold of me and the infection settling into the wounds on my bloody back. "Chain her back up; we need to plan something different with this one."

Then the bell rang.

Rachel turned to Monica squinting her eyes and whispering, "You're lucky."

She then left, with the rest of them after her.

Just then, Joey motioned for Chandler to follow him. Chandler made an excuse saying that he wants to tie his laces. Joey seemed to buy that, because he left him.

 _Monica, Monica, The love of my life, is dying. Shes dying infront of me, by these mean, cold-hearted animals!! HOW DARE THEY?!_

 _I'LL KILL THEM!! I SWEAR, I'LL KILL THEM._

 _DONT LAY A HAND ON HER!_

 _I CANT STAY LIKE THIS ANY LONGER._

( **Chandler)**

I scooped her in my arms, and cried. I love her. They just... they...

I kissed her head softly and looked at her.

Her eyes have frozen over like the surface of a winter puddle, robbing them of their usual warmth. She's in there, I know it, but it's like she just took a huge step back from life. I want to reach in and tell her it isn't hopeless, but she won't believe me. I want to rekindle her heat but her insides are too damp with uncried tears. I always knew she had pain inside, but now its visible on her face and I wish it would go away. I know that's a selfish want, people have a right to their pain, they don't ask for it - it just arrives like the gift you never wanted.

( **Monica)**

It is truly amazing how every time someone feels emotional pain, it doesn't hurt as a cut or a bruise would. It's just this heavy feeling. Your head spins and it's as if your tongue feels too big for your mouth. You feel the need to wipe away non-existent tears that you want to form but they wont.

And It is truly amazing how every time you feel that pain the only explanation you can sum up, is how you caused that pain on yourself. All that does, though, is bring on even more pain.

Every ounce of you wishes you had the nerve to swing your body off the top of a building. To walk deep into the depths of the ocean and stay down under. To take a gun and place the cool metal down your throat, pulling the trigger, shooting away the pain.

( **Chandler)**

 _ **Thats it! I've had enough. The plan is now in action.**_

 _ **Time to save her.**_

Ok guys! Thats all I could think about for now. I know its not much but enjoy.

Do you think Chandler will succeed in saving her? Or will he fail?

What surprises would the future hold?

Next chapter to find out!

(A/N: One thing about this story, is its way depressing, so dear readers bear with me.)

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Strength

**Hello guys! I have a little teaser for you because in this chapter I'm adding both drama and HORROR. With that being said, lets continue...**

Monica began to shake again.

Her thin arms were tied around the pole, her hands both handcuffed.

 _Where was she?_

She weakly lifted her head trying not to stare at the dirty-ground, her vision too bleary to see anything.

She heard the door creak open before slamming shut. Monica couldnt turn her head to see who was entering the room, but she could hear footsteps coming closer. She heard someone fumble with something from the other side of the room, and Monicas heart raced when she heard the sound of metal clinking together.

Her breath was heavy and her heart was pounding in her throat as she anticipated the next move. She ground her teeth together and tried to remove her handcuffs unsuccessfully.

All she could do was listen to the footsteps which where getting nearer and closer.

Rachel stood over her, laughing with a childish excitement.

"Why are you doing this?!" Monica asked, fueled by hatred. Her throat was sore and parched but her words were surprisingly steady.

Rachel leaned over and slid her fingers over Monica's bare shoulders. She shook maybe from the cold or maybe from fear, or maybe even both-but she wouldnt stop.

Rachel's lips tilted into a smirk, as she pressed them gently to Monica's forehead.

Monica knew that if she endured any more pain, she would die. She had to do something. She wont let Rachel win!! She is strong. Shes going to stand up for herself!

Monica, determination set over her, screamed at Rachel.

"Show me a knife and I'll show you naked skin, for when I heal I will be stronger than you. Come to break my bones and I will stand with feet rooted in the same spot, for when I heal my bones will be stronger than yours."

She almost felt proud of herself for standing up to her captor.

Rachel just laughed, shaking her head. "You're going to regret talking to me like this, you're going to regret it all..."

"I wont regret it!," Monica replied almost involuntarily.

Rachel balled her fists, chuckling darkly. "We'll see about that.." her shadowed eyes locking Monica's.

"This is what happens, when you dont listen," Rachel scolded from behind her and her back was lashed with what Monica figured was a whip.

The pain was like a knife being twisted in her spine. It shots up fast, erasing every thought from her head and paralyzing her body. Apparently she screamed, but she doesn't recall that part, only the pain.

Rachel continued to whip her, again and again, laughing at Monica's groans that echoed throughout the room as she tore into her flesh.

Monica's back was becoming just as numb as her legs. Blood began to drip on the floor from between her teeth again.

"Please! Please stop!"

Suddenly, Rachel lashed her again with intense force, ripping the skin of her back. Monica arched her spine, groaning in desperation.

Rachel was quite for a few minutes, leaving Monica to her own thoughts and gasps for air. She choked on her blood, spitting it out onto the floor. She coughed hard, nearly vomiting from the searing pain that had been inflicted on her.

Monica felt her body slowly shutting down, grasping to the idea that she wants to let go, to die.

Just then, when all hope was gone. She heard a voice.

The owner of the voice had a mans hint in it, "All of this is strength. Know it. Be strong too. I believe in you."

Monica knew that it was just her mind fooling her, and that she was just imagininng things. It was a familiar voice, yet she couldnt place where she heard it before. Until it whispered in a gentle tone, "I'm here... I'm always here..."

Chandler heard screaming coming from a very dark alley. Pressing his ear against what appeared to be a room, he tried listening, trying to hear something. He heard a woman laughing, one he knew was Rachel's laugh. Taking his gun out aimed it as he kicked the door open. There were no words to describe how he felt when he saw the love of his life lying helplessly with dark circles of flesh underneath her lifeless blue eyes. Their were bruises everywhere. Her lip was cracked open, dry blood on her chin.

"Get the fuck away from her," he yelled waving his gun back and forth at Rachel. He could see the bruise on her cheek and welts across her shoulder. He untied her hands and pulled her into him, his one arm holding her, he felt her trembling against him when she wrapped her fragile arms around his neck, sobbing. He kept his eyes and gun on Rachel.

"Hey" Rachel said a wicked grin appearing on her face. "I was just having some fun."

"FUN?!" Chandler yelled. "heartless,You are your own poison, Rachel, and it leaks through your skin into those unfortunate enough to share your life. I only have to catch a glimpse of your eye to see the scared monster within, the one who thinks it is just fine to hurt others in order to satisfy yourself. That isn't normal... and it certainly isn't okay."

"You're going down for this. If the law doesnt make you pay I will." Chandler said, as he tightened his grip on Monica's trembling body.

"You traitor! You just join our gang, and then you go betray us! How dare you?" Rachel growled.

"Well, guess what... You have fell for my plan! Hah!" Chandler sarcastically shot back.

He was busy arguing with Rachel and didnt notice Joey slip in and had pulled a gun till he heard Monica cry out.

It all happened so fast. One minute he was there holding Monica, and then he was there... and

"Chandler!!!" Monica cried, tears flowing down her face non-stop.

Joey stood there, frozen. He couldnt believe his own actions. It all happened so quick, Chandler was about to shoot first, when the door swung open and Phoebe hit Chandler over the head with a blunt weapon causing him to fall, dropping his gun. Rachel nodded at him, and he aimed at Monica, not Chandler. But it was too late he had jumped infront of her, proceeding to protect her from the shot. A split second later, the police rushed in with guns pointing, shouted for everyone to drop their weapons.

Chandler gasping for his last breath, turned to Monica and drew her closer to him. "Dont worry, Mon... I wont go anywhere... I'm here-... I'm always here." As he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Monica had prepared for the worst, willing her mind to leave her body when the door opened and she saw Chandler. Thats when she crumbled, letting the tears fall. Her hero had come to her rescue in the nick of time. He untied her, and she clung to him, feeling his heart beating against her chest. His arm protectively around her as he held the gun towards Rachel. However it was all over when Chandler jumped in front of her, blocking her view and taking the bullet himself. Risking his life over her. Knocking them both out forever.

 **I apologize for the short chapter, I really do! But hey, look on the bright side, I UPDATED!**

 **I even have 2 exams tomorrow but decided to fail since this is more important.**

 **AND DONT WORRY I HAVE NOT KILLED CHANDLER, I can never kill him!**

 **Last thing to add: This isnt the final chapter, there's lots more to come, and it will get better I promise. Oh and dont worry I will never split our favourite gang up.**

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review, after all I deserve one, I'm actually failing my exams.**


	4. The hospital ride

**This chapter was inspired by my latest reviewer** : **Amara. Thank you for the kind review, I wish people were more like you and understanding. This story sucks anyways, I haven't really planned it out but I hope you find this chapter more to your liking.**

 **Also Boris Yeltin! (I have never thanked you for being such an a amazing supporter throughout my stories. Ily :3)**

 **[A/N: This chapter is written in Monica's POV.]**

 _Monicas POV*_

I couldn't hear the ambulance coming. I could only make out its blurred shape through my blood shot, puffy, crying eyes. I stared as I watched the life drain out of my loved ones eyes. He went pale and limp. As a pair of strong hands pulled me back into the blinding light of the ambulance I still didn't move. His body was channelled onto a stretcher and into the ambulance with me. The van stank slightly like sulphur and chemicals. It numbed my nose and choked me, as I sat on the crisp white sheets that crinckled beneath me I clung to them like I would to the lifeless body before me. The drips and beds rattled as the van sped off to the hospital. I shook on the bed, my feet floating across the speckled ambulance floor. My body was illuminated by the blue lights...Hurry!

The ride to the hospital was more terrifying than the accident itself; with every bump that the ambulance made, my anxiety peaked higher. Seeing him strapped in to the stretcher I knew it was just the beginning. The paramedics said that If I didn't call when I did, he could've died. I know they were trying to help, but their words just bounced right off me. I didn't care how they saved him, all I cared about was if he was gonna be okay.

The paramedics quickly parked the ambulance and took him out. They hurried through the double doors, the wheels of the stretcher and my pounding footsteps the only thing I can hear. "Miss Gellar, you cannot follow them." The receptionist stops me with a manicured hand. My heart sinks into my chest as the stretcher disappears from view.

"Why?" is all I can choke out, as my mind fills with a succession of horrible outcomes, each worse than the last.

"You must wait in the waiting room like everybody else," she says in educated but clipped tones and gestures to where she was talking about. She watches through perfect mascara as I sit dejectedly in one of the hard plastic chairs.

On the private ward the atmosphere was completely different. The air had a perfumed scent and the seats were plush. Every surface was dustless. The nurses were unhurried and they moved with a serene purposefulness from room to room on their rounds. There were vases of flowers and beautiful framed pieces of art on the walls. In the corridor was a water dispenser and in most rooms could be heard the noise of a television. The hospital hallway was like something out of Star Trek. Everything that could shine, did shine. There was stainless steel, sleek floors and the art on the walls were all natural images in colours as bright as glacier melt-water or spring flowers. The air had a pure fragrance, not sterile, just clean. In the background played music at just the right level to give the patients and staff an emotional lift. But the best part was the ceiling, just clear and high arched. It was like standing out in the open without the risk of rain.

I finally reach the door, brown and dull like all the others, but I can already see people inside. "Well, here we are," the nurse smiles kindly and opens the door wider. Doctors and nurses surrounded his hospital bed, attaching IV's, heart monitors and oxygen tanks to him.

I took a good view around my surroundings before resting my eyes on his cold, pale face. I decided to explore the room while the doctors continued working on him.

An old TV set hangs from the ceiling. A window giving me a view of the world below was just beneath the screen. In the corner are two chairs, frayed with wear and tear. It was a typical hospital room, sparse and functional. I sat myself next to Chandler and stared dejectedly up at the ceiling.

He was in so much pain his complexion was ashen. His natural light tanned porcelian skin has sunken in tone to something so lifeless it scares me just to look at him. His eyes were closed and he sucked himself into a deeper place to cope. All I can do is stroke his disheveled sandy-brown hair and hold his hand.

It barely seems enough, yet his heart rate comes down almost twenty beats per minute. From time to time my eyes drop to the bedsheets, but mostly they are fixed on his face in a soft stare so that whenever he opens his eyes I'm the first thing he sees. I've been in his dark place before, felt more pain than I knew a human body could bare and it breaks me to see him hurting this way.

He lay there quietly, keeping his eyes closed, matching his breaths to the beeping of the machines that surrounded the bed, the only indications of his heartbeat, his existence. His legs were numb. Curiosity slowly pried open his swollen eyes to meet a dismal view of a magnolia colored hospital room, the door a chestnut color.

He sat there for what seemed like an eternity watching intently at the view that was before him. He looked just like a 5 -year old kid having a hard time choosing what candy to buy. He was staring at the floor, deep in thought not even the slightest bit alert that I was sitting right next to him. I felt invisible. Unnoticeable.

But I didnt mind, as long as he's fine and conscious, I'm happy. Apparently I must have shifted or made some kind of sound, because I found the Chan-Chan man himself staring right back at me!

He then tilted his face sideways, as he broke out a huge smile, happy to have caught me being all nervous around him.

He leaned up to me cautiously and pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms around me. His embrace was warm, soft sending me at peace.

In his embrace the world stopped still on its axis.

He wrapped me in a warm swaddle of his chest and arms. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here forever, safe, at home. I belonged here, right in his arms.

As I was about to pull back, a group of doctors suddenly rushed into the room. They pushed me away from him, telling me to leave the room so they can run a few more dangerous tests.

I sat there in the waiting room,again, tears pricking my eyes, pale hands trembling with fear and sadness. I've been trying to block out the screams, but now it's impossible, the noise ripping my heart.

At first it was the occasional wince of a groan, but then it got louder and moved constant. I had my head in my hands, crying endlessly.

Hours later, when I had finally dozed off into a lulling sleep I sensed a tug at my shoulder. I turned around to find one of the doctors facing me with a half smile on his face. He reassures me that everything is okay, and that the bullet has been removed from Chandler. However he has to stay a few more weeks here, so they can keep an eye on him.

And for the first time in forever, my usual fake smile had turned real.

As I entered the room, I locked my eyes with his and cried happy tears as I hugged him and gave him kisses everywhere.

He chuckled and lifted my chin as I told him what I should have told him along time ago. The truth.

"I love you Chandler. I know that you probably dont feel the same way, but I just have to let it out. I love you so much."

"I love you too Monica. I've loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you.

Were we ever strangers? I'm not sure we were. That day I first saw you there was something even then, though I didn't know what. I wonder if there's an element of time that allows us to feel a strong love, like an orange glow bursting over a dark horizon. It was light for our eyes only, something to carry us through this life. It was the dawn of the person I am today, the person I was destined to be. I would give up anything in the world for you, I would do anything to keep you safe. I could never wish to go back to even a day before that. You are the greatest treasure of my life, the one, the only one."

"What I'm trying to say," he said, "is that I was crying because I realized once more the suffering you had to go through, and I can't believe you made it out alive. Because I can't take it, I can't bear the fact that this world fucked you up so bad you can't believe someone loves you."

"I can't believe someone like you can love me, because I don't deserve it," she whispered.

"Let's make things clear here and now: the one that doesn't deserve being lucky here is me. And with you I fucking hit the jackpot, so don't tell me again that you can't believe me, because you're a fucking miracle and I thank the universe everyday not only for having you in my life, but for letting you keep going with the shit you had to face all alone." He smiled, caressing her face. "You're not alone anymore. And you'll never be again."

 _To be around you is like finally not being alone - as if all my life I've been isolated, in a windowless room, in a doorless room... and then suddenly you walk in as if strolling over a summer meadow. How is that you are so much more than sunshine? How is it you breathe life when no other can? Why is it you are my medicine? Who could love me more than you? So, my love, know this - while I breathe I am yours in mind, body and soul._

 **Maybe you don't understand the Power of Love yet? Can fear heal? Can fear rescue or save? Can fear bond two people for life so strongly that each would sacrifice for the other.**

 **The answer to the these questions is a :**

 **YES.**

 **The love that Chandler and Monica has can go up against all odds. So no matter what challenges or 'surprises' that they will encounter later on in life, they'll face them with ease. Thats the kinda love we** **all wish we had.**

 **BYE EVERYONE . NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP!**


End file.
